Mignon ou ridicule ?
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Lors d'une soirée entre amis, les amis de Naruto découvrent que celui-ci n'a pas tout à fait la même perception qu'eux de ce qui est mignon.


**Titre **: Mignon ou ridicule ?

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing **: Naru/Sasu

**Rating **: K

**Genre **: Humour / Friendship / UA

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Mignon .

Bonne lecture

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**\- Mignon ou ridicule ? -**

Naruto éclata de rire en écoutant les dernières péripéties de Kiba avec les chiens de son cour d'éducation canine.

\- Mais le pire, c'est pas les chiens en fait, soupira Néji.

\- Ah non, approuva Kiba. Le pire c'est les maîtres ! Ils sont complètement irresponsables. Ils gagatent complètement sur leurs toutous et résultat tu te retrouves avec des chiens complètement névrosés et obèses. Et toi, tu dois leur expliquer que non, faire ça c'est pas bien pour le chien et que non le chien ne doit pas faire ça. C'est l'enfer !

\- C'est un peu pareil avec les parents d'élèves, soupira Hinata.

\- Et encore, renchérit Néji, toi ils sont en maternelle. Dis-toi qu'au collège, c'est mille fois pire !

Chacun y alla alors de sa petite anecdote sur l'éducation des animaux ou des enfants, déplorant le manque d'implication des maîtres ou des parents ou bien au contraire la trop grande implication des uns ou des autre mais pas du tout dans l'intérêt de l'animal concerné ou du bambin.

Naruto rit encore plus fort et les plaignit ouvertement, se moquant sans vergogne d'eux et de leurs problèmes tout en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils n'avaient qu'à pas choisir des métiers en rapport avec les gens en général.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, Monsieur l'informaticien ! Grogna Shino. C'est sûr que tes machines ne risquent pas de te contredire.

\- J'attends avec impatience le jour où vous serez parents, plaisanta Naruto. Promis, je vous ressortirai absolument tout ce que vous avez dit ce soir ! Juste pour vous rappeler vos beaux principes.

\- Tu es largement avantagé, protesta Ino. C'est pas Sasuke qui va t'en faire des gamins !

\- On peut toujours adopter, contra Naruto.

\- Et tu laisseras sûrement à ton homme tout le sale boulot, s'agaça Sakura. Toi, tu te contenteras de leur apprendre toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables.

Le débat était lancé et chacun y alla de ses arguments, le sujet s'élargissant à l'éternel clivage homme/femme, ce qui était totalement inapproprié selon Naruto, Sasuke et lui étant des hommes tous les deux. Ce fut une puissante sonnerie particulièrement reconnaissable qui coupa soudain court aux discussions et divers argumentaires.

\- T'es si mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon. Mais gros, gros, gros. Mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon. Mais gros, gros, gros...

Voyant Naruto sortir précipitamment son téléphone portable de sa poche, celui-ci continuant à émettre sans discontinuer l'horrible refrain entêtant à tue-tête, Kiba éclata de rire et demanda :

\- Non, mais c'est quoi cette sonnerie ? C'est pas ta sonnerie habituelle ! A qui as-tu attribué un truc aussi ridicule ?

\- Ridicule ?! Protesta Naruto. Mais, non ! Pas du tout ! Je la trouve très bien moi cette sonnerie !

Kiba tenta de kidnapper le portable pour savoir qui Naruto avait-il gratifié de cette sonnerie personnalisée du meilleur goût. Mais Naruto leva le bras pour l'en empêcher, cherchant à protéger son bien de la trop grande curiosité de son ami.

C'était sans compter sur Lee qui, pourtant assis de l'autre côté de la table dans leur bar habituel, d'un bond arracha l'appareil des mains de leur ami blond. Celui-ci voulut le récupérer mais Lee passa rapidement le smartphone à Tenten, qui le transmit à Kiba. Ce dernier s'empressa de regarder l'appel en absence et éclata de rire.

\- Sasuke ?! Tu as mis cette sonnerie pour Sasuke, c'est ça ?!

Le reste du groupe se joignit à Kiba pour rire de bon cœur, ce qui vexa grandement Naruto. Récupérant son précieux bien tout en boudant, il se rassit et marmonna :

\- Ben quoi, je le trouve mignon moi Sasuke !

\- Et il est au courant que tu lui as attribué cette sonnerie ? S'enquit Néji en essuyant une larme de rire.

\- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Naruto.

Tous ses amis le dévisagèrent dans un silence presque religieux... avec stupéfaction pour certain, crainte pour d'autre, le tout assaisonné de quelques rires un peu nerveux et de visages bouche-bées. La moitié d'entre eux furent prêts à donner n'importe quoi pour être présents quand Sasuke découvrirait cette sonnerie qui lui était dédiée. L'autre moitié planifiait déjà un voyage le plus loin possible quand ce moment viendrait car la situation risquait fort de devenir explosive.

Le compagnon de Naruto et le blond lui-même étaient particulièrement célèbres dans leur groupe pour leurs disputes auxquelles les catastrophes nucléaires n'avaient rien à envier, en particulier à cause du tempérament volcaniquement glacial du brun. Cependant, sans même se concerter, tous sauf une, se dirent intérieurement la même chose : il/elle ne serait pas celui par qui Sasuke apprendrait la chose.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Sasuke enragea en tombant sur la messagerie de son homme. Dépité, il posa son smartphone sur la table basse et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'urgent. Il se sentait juste un petit peu seul. Un son bref et aigu lui signala qu'il avait reçu un message qu'il s'empressa de lire. Il manqua s'étouffer en voyant le contenu de celui-ci provenant de Sakura.

" Voilà ta sonnerie rien que pour toi dans le téléphone de Naruto".

Et en pièce jointe, la chanson de René la Taupe : Mignon, Mignon.

Sasuke se pinça le nez, grogna, fulmina avant qu'un sourire machiavélique n'éclaire son visage pâle. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, vraiment très froid foi de Uchiwa... Naruto allait le lui payer ! Et au moins au centuple... Car il ne doutait pas que la jeune femme lui ai dit la vérité. Ce genre de débilités, c'était bien le genre de son écervelé de compagnon. A peine un peu touché dans son amour propre, Sasuke se cala confortablement dans son canapé tout en planifiant et savourant sa vengeance à venir.

Fin.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Nous revoilà !

Sasu soupire lourdement en grommelant :

\- Elles ne m'ont pas manquées ces deux là.

\- Tu es méchant Sasu ! s'insurge Lili.

\- Méchant ? proteste Sasu. Ça fait des mois qu'on vous a pas vu et quand vous revenez c'est pour me ridiculiser !

\- Et vous n'avez toujours pas fini Slavery, proteste Naruto. Pour une fois que j'ai la classe !

\- C'est en cours, c'est en cours, assure Yzan. Y'a juste eu quelques contretemps...

\- Vous sentez pas obligées hein, assure Sasu. Le rôle d'esclave je m'en passe bien.

Pendant que Naruto proteste et supplie les deux auteures, Kyuubi arrive, jette un œil à la nouvelle oeuvre des deux demoiselles et éclate de rire.

\- Allez chers lecteurs, une bêtise pareille ça mérite bien une petite review non ?! lâche-t-il entre deux rires.


End file.
